This invention relates to truck trailers for freight load transport, and more particularly relates to slider panels for flatbed, semi-trailer structures.
In order to enable adjustment and balancing of longitudinal weight distribution of a freight load on a modern flatbed semi-trailer, the subframe structure and coupled wheel trucks are longitudinally adjustable along the load support bed which is carried on the subframe. The longitudinal adjustment is accomplished by pulling the load support bed with the coupled tractor while holding the truck wheels and coupled trailer subframe stationary to achieve sliding displacement of the bed relative to the subframe, and relocking the bed to the subframe after the relative displacement has been achieved for the appropriate longitudinal load weight distribution of the intended freight arrangement. The sliding displacement is facilitated by providing friction reducing slider pads which are mounted on the subframe for the direct engagement of the load bed thereon. The slider pads are periodically replaced after their useful life of progressive frictional wear. Replacement of the conventional slider pads has required a procedure in which the load bed must be elevated in order to remove the underlying slider pad which is fastened to the subframe by vertically extending screws with screw heads recessed into slider pad, requiring vertical tool access to the screw heads. Accordingly, the replacement slider pads require the same vertical overhead tool access and visual alignment of the screw holes. These disadvantages are eliminated by slider pad structure and installation in accordance with the present invention.